Lily...Lily Fon
by Dimetry
Summary: The life and death of Lily Potter. (a.k.a. Lily Fon
1. Default Chapter Title

**Lily…Lily Fon**

**By**

**Dimetry**

** **

"Buzz, Buzz!" Lily heard a faint noise far off.She was having a good dream, about some castle, and people she had never seem before.It was all very fuzzy and blurry.The castle was very tall and rickety, with high towers that reached up and scraped the heavens."Buzz, Buzz!" Now the sound was coming in more clearly."Buzz, Buzz!" Ah yes now she remembered, she was in her dorm at Chesterfield High, a boarding school for girls.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Said her best friend, Stacy, they had been friends ever since Lily could remember.

"I was having such a good dream too." Said Lily sleepily, wiping the morning grit from her emerald green eyes.

"Ah 'eally, 'ell ge' up!" Said Stacy, brushing her perfectly straight teeth. 

"Unlike some of us, we do not have classes at 8:00am, I have my first at 10:00am, so please let me go back to sleep." Pleaded Lily, she did not have Algebra until 10:00am. 

Why, don't you need to study for your test?" Asked Stacy.

"No, I did that last night, but it might be a good idea to skim over my notes. I doubt it will help though." Lily said, math was her worst subject, and she was supposed to be gifted in it and science.

"Whatever, if you flunk it is not my problem." Said Stacy in her better-do-what-I-say voice.

"Oh okay! Well at least get out so I can shower." Said Lily, who was now becoming angry. She had been up late last night studying and now she was not going to get all the sleep she needed.

"Ok, ok grouchy!" Said Stacy with a devilish smile on her face.

"I am not grouchy, I just did not get much sleep last night, that is all." Said Lily looking out the window, there was an owl fluttering past her window. An owl, what is it doing here, and it looked as if it had something clamped onto it?

Stacy broke her out of her trance. "Lily…Lily Fon are you there?" Asked Stacy about to walk out of the door.

"Yes, good luck on your social studies test." Said Lily going to the bathroom; it was a very small one with only one light. The walls were blue and had a faint, but almost definite wisp of white in them.Lily had always loved the walls of the bathroom.She looked at herself in the mirror, her green eyes sparkling and her chestnut hair shinning.Her and Stacy had gotten tans this summer, and it made her chestnut hair stand out even more.

"Oh, why don't the boys like you?" Asked Lily to the mirror hoping it would answer.

Ok, it is my first time to ever post anything!! I have been trying for a long time, but never had the courage. So please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!I think they are rude if you have something rude to say please keep it to yourself.

** **

**None of this belongs to me, except Stacy and my own little plot.The rest belongs to J K Rowling.**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lily…Lily Fon

**By**

**Dimetry**

** **

After Lily had gotten out of the shower, she had forgot about the owl.While putting on her makeup Lily heard Stacy come in, from she could hear, she was furious. 

"Is everything Ok?" Asked Lily already knowing the answer.She saw that look of rage in Stacy's blue eyes that most people rarely saw.

"NO! Mr. Shenfra gave me a C+ on our social studies test!" Said Stacy fire blazing in her smokey blue eyes. 

"So." I asked, why was it such a big deal, I mean a C is better than nothing at all.

"Well Carrie the girl who sets beside me got an A, and guess what." Said Stacy, she seemed to be cooling off. That was the good thing about Stacy she got over things fast.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Carrie and I had the same answers. Oh he makes me so mad sometimes.Do you think I should tell Principal Fusin about it?" Asked Stacy, she was always one to stir things up.

"No, best to leave it be.Besides we will be rid of him in about three months." Said Lily hoping to cheer up Stacy.

"Yes I suppose you are right." Said Stacy good she was cooling off.

"And what do you have in his class?" Asked Lily. 

I have a B+, so I guess it is not that bad." Said Stacy hopefully. "Oh I picked up our mail you have a couple of things. Oh look Jacob wrote me!" Said Stacy excited, Jacob was her boyfriend from somewhere in Italy.

"Oh Thank You." Said Lily, she loved getting mail and from what it looked like she had a stack of them. She was going through it when she felt a very thick package. Quickly she went to it, it read:

Lily Fon

3rd room, Chesterfield School for Girls.

Second bed

Was this some sort of a joke? How did they know where she slept? Intrigued she opened it. In a very loopy and tight writing they read:

Dear Ms. Fon, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Someone will talk to about the terms of this letter after you get this. Please find the enclosed list of supplies you will need. Thank You!

Yours Truly, 

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

No sooner than Lily had received the letter and just read the first page Ms Long, Her English teacher walked in.

"Oh Ms. Fon, I was hoping to find you here. We need to have a talk. Stacy could you give us a hour?" Asked Ms. Long sweetly. She was a very pretty lady with hair that was golden like the sun and striking blue eyes, almost watery blue.

"Yes, I need to talk to Mr., Shenfra anyways." Said Stacy fire blazing in her eyes again.

"Thank You." Said Ms. Long sweetly. Lily already new what was going to come out of her mouth before she opened it.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Lily…Lily Fon

**By**

**Dimetry**

** **

Ms. Long told Lily about her heritage, and what exactly it meant by being a witch.She now knew that she was a muggle-born, and that it was not a bad thing, but some people would call her nasty names. Ms. Long also told her the four houses at Hogwarts, and some other facts.Lily thought she would like to be in Ravenclaw, but Ms. Long said that there was a test to put you was you were needed to be.She had been in Hufflepuff herself.

"Well it is time we go get your things at Diagon Alley." Said Ms. Long cheerfully.

"Stacy thinks we will only be gone an one hour though." Said Lily not really caring about that, but thought it was right to say.

"Oh I am sure Mr. Shenfra will keep her busy." Said Ms. Long with a curious smile on her face, and an unknown twinkle in her eyes.

"Ok." Said Lily ready to go.

Ms. Long drove Lily and herself there, while telling her more and more about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.She pulled up to a marouvals marble building. Ms. Long had already told her this was Gringuts, the back of the wizarding world.It looked as thought it was twenty stories high and made of marble all the way up.

"This is beautiful!" Lily whispered under her breath, she was truly in awe, and was token aback when a little man with long pointy fingers green skin and a crooked nose asked her a question.Ms. Long knew what to do though.

"Yes vault number 577, Susan Long." Said Ms. Long with a stern smile on her face that looked out of place, for no one was smiling.

"Follow me." Said the little man in a low scratchy voice.

They got into a little booth and began to move, slowly but gaining speed.

"Oh I always loved this part!" Said Ms. Long enthusiastically. 

Lily had to admit the ride was very fascinating, but what lay ahead was even more mind-boggling.As they slowed down to a stop the little green man got out and stroked his fingers over the door, and it instantly opened.

Lily was so enchanted by this she let out a screech of happiness.

"Five Gallons, fifteen knots, and twenty-two sickles." Said Ms. Long, Lily already knew about they money of this mystical world, she had heard it from her.

"That will be all ma'am?" Asked the elf man politely.

"Yes Thank You." Said Ms. Long in a sweet voice.

The elf man took them up to where their journey started and then they were off to Diagon Alley.At a place called The Leaky Caldron many people knew Ms. Long, and were a happy to meet Lily, she even meet her Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, a tiny gracious man.

"Now we are off to buy your things, I will get your books and pick up some outside reading for you. I want you to go get your robes and then we will go together to get your wand." Said Ms. Long beaming.

So off Lily headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.When she got there a sweet looking lady that looked as if she was freshly out of school told her to go to the back to be measured.

She got her measurements done and then a lady who she had seen up at the front brought her, her robes and she quickly paid for them, hoping Ms. Long was not waiting for her.

"Ah, I was wondering what was taking you so long. Have you them all?" Asked Ms. Long the twinkle back in her eyes again.

"Yes!" Said Lily excited, now she got to go get her wand…the thing she had been looking forward to the most.

They entered a store that on the outside in gold letters said: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C. 

The room seemed to tingle with an aurora of uncharted magic.

"Why hello!" Said a little man, with odd shaped eyes and straight glasses that were on the very tip of his noise.

"Susan Long, Dragon Hersting, 8", Holly, good for Transfiguration if I'm not mistaken!" Said Mr. Ollivander. 

"Yes, you remember?" Asked Ms. Long.

"Oh yes, every wand I have ever sold!" Said Mr. Ollivander with pride in his voice, smile, and eyes.

"Now we will need to fix you up, I suppose." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh yes please!" Said Lily excited, this was turning out to be the best day of her entire life. There was a measuring tape going wild around her and would not stop until Mr. Ollivander told it to. After he had got done searching the shelves, he pulled a wand from its case and handed it to Lily.

The wand shock madly so he handed it easily to her. When her fingers touched the wand white sparks shot out and hit Ms. Long, luckily doing nothing to her.

"Ah yes, the fastest customer I think ever.Very peculiar though, very peculiar.Anyways this is a very powerful wand, Ten an a quarter inches, willow unicorn hair, entwined with a phoenix feather. I usually do not work with entwining, makes far to powerful of a wand." Said Mr. Ollivander with a curious look on his face.

"What is so peculiar about my-er-this wand?" Asked Lily curious to know.

"Well, that wand has set up on the shelves for about 200 years.Merlin himself owned that wand and Cliodne." Said Mr. Ollivander, looking puzzled.

"What is it?" Asked Ms. Long

"Well it is just that since it has not been used since Cliodne, I did not think it still worked is all.A wand looses it's power after 'bout 500 years, and that wand is 6,000 yeas old, that is why it is so powerful. Instead of getting weak it just keeps getting stronger." Said Mr. Ollivander. 

Ok I know, you hate cliffhangers, but I am having writers block, so just give me about a day and then I will have Part 3, second part up.Again please review. NO FLAMES WANTED!!!!!!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Lily…Lily Fon 

**By**

**Dimetry**

** **

** **

Lily spent the next few days trying to figure out what it was Mr. Ollivander meant.The wand just kept getting more powerful, what did he mean?It was not until the day Ms. Long came and told her it was time to go to King Cross Station to catch the train.

They were in Ms. Long's green car; it had leather enterer that was white.Lily thought it looked cute, but other people were pointing and snickering. Ms. Long did not seem to care.

"Now all you need to do is walk through the barrier between nine and ten." Said Ms. Long like this was just a walk in the park.

"Uh Ok?" Said Lily quivering, what if she just smacked right into it, and everyone saw it.

"Now you must not get scared of running into it.Nothing will happen, I assure you that you will got through." Said Ms. Long sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah here I go." Said Lily closing her eyes.

"Oh and don't forget to write, Ms. Jinngles will always know where I am." Said Ms. Long turing to go back to her car. Ms. Jinngles was Lily's owl.

Lily was getting closer and closer, she was going to crash any second now. Just a little farther now keep going, don't be scared. Keep going this is easy you can do this.Lily looked up and there was a monstrous purple train; with gold writing that said: Hogwarts Express. Good this is where she was supposed to be, Lily was absolutely beaming with pride.Now came the easy part, just to get her belongings onto the train. Lily tried to get through the door with all of her things, but could not lift the trunk and carry her cage with Ms. Jinngles squawking in it.

"Need some help?" Came a kind voice Lily had never heard before.She looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy ever, He had jet-black hair that was all messy, it came him a kind of a charming spunk. And dark smokey blue eyes.

"Yes, please." Said Lily blushing, she had never been in the presence of a boy.After many grunts and struggling they got it onto the train, and with Lily happy into the same compartment as the boy who had helped her.Lily entered the compartment and saw two more handsome boys.One with black hair, not as dark as the other boy and full, brown eyes. The other had brownish-blonde hair with lush gray eyes. 

"I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black, and over there is Remus Lupin." Said James in a very knowing kind of tone that Lily found cute.

"I am Lily…Lily Fon" Said Lily foolishly, why did she always do that?

"Well would you like to sit down?" Asked Sirius, Lily did want to sit, but she wanted to sit by James.

"She doesn't want to sit by you, she wants to sit by me!" Said Remus with a curious smile on his face, it looked like there were many endless nights and secrets to that face.

"Here Lily you can sit here." Said James pointing to purple velvet set for two.It looked like it was full of cushion. The walls of the little compartment were purple halfway up with gold curtains covering the windows.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you." Said Lily politely; she was beaming to be sitting with James.

They talked and talked, mostly about a thing called Quidditch, whom Lily thought was a fascinating.When they were talking about Hogwarts a tall skinny boy with blonde hair and watery blue yes walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked the boy in a very high voice.

"No not at all." Said Sirius, Lily could tell he was a troublemaker. 

After the other boy came in who said his name was Peter, a plump kind lady came in and gave them all kinds of treats. Everyone stoked up except for Lily, and James shared with her, which made her heart melt.As they got off the train they heard a loud booming voice.

"First 'ears over 'ere!" Roared the giant men.He must have three times the size of a normal man.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all walked over and got instructions.They were to take a boat over the castle, and then wait for him.So Lily and James shared a boat, while Sirius and Peter shared one, Remus said he had forgotten something he would catch up. Lily looked up at the sky and saw it was a full moon, she loved full moons, but that would all change later.

Once they got across the lake they were all very feverous, from excitement.Soon Hagrid led them through a pathway to the castle. It was the castle from Lily's dream, there were many ewes and awes, but not Lily all she could do was stare.Then as quick as it had came it left, she got a horrible felling that something was not right.

"This way!" Said Hagrid, sounding like a deep drum.

He rapped on he door, until a tall stern lady opened it.

"The first 'ears Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, please follow me." Said Professor McGonagall in a stern, but kind voice. "You are about to be sorted, so I suggest you smarten yourself up as much as possible." Finished the professor.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Lily…Lily Fon

**By**

**Dimetry**

** **

Ok this is gonna be very short, so just live with it.I don't thinkI really have any fans, but ya know o' well. This is just the sorting! Oh and please read "Hero" by me!

** **

Professor McGonagall led them to a deserted room. 

"AAH!" Screeched Lily, the pictures were moving.

"What?" Asked Peter.

"The..p p picture m moved!" Stuttered Lily.

"Oh is that all, really!" Said Peter smiling. "Pictures move in our world." 

"Oh." Said Lily amazed.

"Please follow me." Said Professor McGonagall.

They made a line and followed Professor McGonagall out into what looked like a great dome.

"When I call your name please come and try on the hat." Said Professor McGonagall taking out a piece of parchment. 

"Black, Sirius." No sooner than the hat touched his head it screeched "GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

After what seemed like a million names came: "Fon, Lily"

Lily eagerly walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, she heard a voice talk to her.

"Ah yes, umm lots of courage great mind, very loyal. Not much ambition, but you do want to be known. Oh and what is this, oh my goodness, you are it…it can't be, but it says right here. Well then you must be:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted by Sirius.

"You took forever!" Said Sirius looking up to where that hat was.

"I know the hat said I had some great strength of power or mumbo-gumbo like that." Said Lily looking at Sirius and for the first time seeing just exactly how handsome he really was.

A while later came James and he was put into Gryffindor almost as fast as Sirius. Then came Peter the hat had a hard time with him. It yelled out a bunch of different things like:

"Huffl-R-Slythe-GRYFFINDOR!!"

Finally it put him into Gryffindor.


End file.
